Adventurez of the Pokevengerz
by archivewriter3
Summary: The Avengers have landed in the Pokemon World of Johto after complications with Tony's teleportation machine. They're now on a journey to find Bill and get a way home, all the while having a blast with their Pokémon while doing so.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I have a Pokevenger story up already; I just want to start another from after they find their way to the Pokemon Universe.

This story takes place in Johto after the Avengers are transported to the Pokemon Universe by a certain event that was caused by the attempt of Tony to use the transportative powers of the Bifrost with his technology. Thor and Loki agreed for once to disallow Tony, but the Iron Man refused, leading to a fight. During the fight, Hawkeye was teaching Steve how to play Pokemon Gold(The old-timer was finding it a bit hard to get up to speed.) and a surge from one of Thor's lightning attacks powered up the machine, sending the coordinates of Steve's Abra's Teleport to the Bifrost. Bruce and Sam were working on some of Natasha's tech, and the super-spy was giving them some ideas as well as trying the stuff out. Since that accounted for all of the Avengers being in the building at the same time(Including Loki), it was only natural story-wise for all of them to be teleported there.

That being explained, it's time to meet them in the fic.

Archivewriter2, OUT!:-)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tony had been assaulted by all of the Avengers, excluding Loki, of course. The Iron Man couldn't fight them all at once with just the good ol Mark 42, and so he was overpowered.

After cooling down a bit, the team tried to get a good look around of their surroundings.

Thor and Tony took to the air(Sam wasn't wearing his suit when it happened.) and saw a small town in the distance.

"What in Odin's name is that?!" Thor exclaimed, seeing a big brown bird with a long red beak fly high above them.

"I don't believe it! We're in the Pokemon world! This is Johto!" Tony exclaimed, seeing the familiar New Bark Town in the relatively short distance, although there was a small forest that surrounded the south of the town that they had to traverse.

"This does not look like New York, Stark. What was that large creature?!" The Odinson asked again.

"That was a Fearow, Thor. I'm right, ain't i Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis answered in a robotic voice.

"It seems that the teleport reverted you to the generic voice. I don't have the time and tech to fix that, so we'll just have to do with this."

Thor and Tony landed and explained the situation to the rest of the Avengers(Well, Tony explained; Thor just listened.), who all took it in different lights. Steve was a bit pleased at Clint's questions about how the games related to this world, proving how 'expert' he was in the first place. Sam was ecstatic as he had played the games a lot during his childhood, while Natasha only wanted to get through this world and out with the least disturbance as possible. Thor was confused but after seeing Bruce transform into the Hulk because of the transformation, he laughed heartily, earning a 'small' fight between him and the living reactor.

After organizing themselves, the Avengers noticed that Loki had disappeared!

"My brother would not normally leave a place in such a situation; he must be preparing for some mischief." Thor proposed.

"Or he just got tired of us and genuinely left to explore the place by himself." Clint added, shrugging.

"Either way, there is a forest that was not traversible in the games in front of us, and we have to pass through it to get to New Bark." Tony said, transforming Mk. 42 into a suitcase, exposing his black t-shirt and light-brown shorts with brown sandals to the fresh air.

The Avengers moved into the forest, totally unaware of what to expect...

A little while later...

Sam had found a Berry Bush and had grabbed up to ten Sitrus Berries from the fairly large bush. Being pretty hungry already, Hulk snatched one from Sam(nearly ripping the teenager's arm and blue shirt clean off) and chucked it into his mouth, earning a gasp from Natasha and Steve. Hulk immediately reverted back to Bruce, who now had torn clothes.

"Great. Now i look like a hobo that's been attacked by a bunch of stray cats." Bruce said drily, earning an uncontrollable bout of laughter from the rest of the Team.

"It seems that the bland taste and healing properties of the Berry made you... Well, revert." Tony tried and failed to explain.

The laughter attracted some unwelcome strangers; Wild Pokemon. There were twelve Aipom and a pair of Spearow circling overhead.

"Wow! P-Pokemon!" Sam stuttered, senselessly moving forward to observe them closer.

One of the Aipom screeched before leaping at the youngest Avenger, slapping his face twice with its tail, before backflipping off his brown shorts.

While Sam groaned on the floor about how much Doubleslap hurt, Natasha, Steve, Clint and Thor ran forward to engage the Pokemon. Tony didn't want to fight, but the millionaire was still wary of the Spearow up above, and racked his brain for a suitable method of dealing with the situation.

Steve slid on the floor, adding some brown to his light-blue t-shirt and denim trousers while an Aipom sailed over him. He was immediately faced with an Aipom, but a dart lodged itself in the Long Tail Pokemon's back , taking it out. The source of the dart was of course Natasha, who had taken out another Aipom as well.

The super soldier heard a yelp as Clint was being brutally Doubleslapped by two Aipom that he had held by the head. He slammed the two Pokemon together, hoping to knock them out, but they were made of tough stuff, and jumped out of Clint's grasp before firing Swift stars at him.

Clint shielded himself from the onslaught with his arms as his purple t-shirt was slightly ripped. Tiny cuts appeared on Clint's body as the stars hit before dissipating.

As Clint groaned and fell to a knee, the two Aipom screeched with glee before getting fried out of comission by a bolt of electricity from Thor, who had taken out six Aipom(including the other two)

"These 'Pokemon' as you call them are no match for the Son of Asgard!" Thor boasted, raising his hammer up high in victory.

That was a bad choice, however, as the leader of the Aipom appeared. The Ambipom screeched loudly and angrily as it Mega Punched Mjolnir out of Thor's hand, nearly dislocating his left wrist.

"Ungh! You are a worthier opponent. I challenge thee, Pokemon!" Thor growled, handling the hammer with his right arm and pointing it at the evolved Long Tail Pokemon.

By this time, Sam had recovered and had joined the fight as Bruce and Tony worked on calibrating the armour to broadcast a certain signal.

Sam dragged Clint away from the battle as Thor threw his hammer at the Ambipom, dealing massive damage. The normal type wasn't fooled, and it jumped as the hammer returned to the Asgardian, dodging the devastating hit. Natasha was finally out of darts, but between her and Steve, there were only two Aipom remaining. The Aipom fired Swifts, forcing the two Avengers to leap to the sides.

"Come on, Tony!" Steve yelled, not even looking back as he grabbed one Aipom's tail and swivelled around.

Steve released his grip, sending the Aipom flying into the last one. Natasha dropkicked the two airborne Pokemon into a tree, but they didn't go down.

Thor wanted to summon a massive bolt and raised Mjolnir high in the air...

"Thor, don't! Forest fire!" Tony yelled, stopping the Asgardian.

Thor abandoned his attack and got a Mega Punch to the face. He quickly recovered and threw Mjolnir at the Ambipom, who smirked as it tried to catch it between its two tails.

Of course that didn't work, and that lead to the Ambipom finally getting knocked out.

Thor turned to see Steve and Natasha KO the last two Aipom, winning the fight.

Before a well deserved break was in order, the Spearow, which had been building up speed, Aerial Aced the group.

Just then, a loud sound was heard, scaring the Spearow away. The Avengers that fought looked at Tony to see that his 'suitcase' was playing a recording of a Pikachu's entry from Pokemon Emerald, and it had worked.

"Sorry if i didn't join the fight; i don't want to Hulk out unless absolutely necessary." Bruce said as Sam gave Clint a Sitrus Berry to munch on.

The archer nearly gagged because of the blandness of the Berry, but he didn't, and his cuts immediately formed scabs. Another Sitrus Berry was administed, and Clint was fully healed.

"These Berries really do wonders! I am really gonna study them when we get back." Sam said as he looked at the remaining seven Sitrus Berries.

"You mean, if we get back. We don't have a plan to get back, do we?" Clint interjected, looking at Sam and Bruce, who shook their heads slightly.

"I think i know what happened. Clint was teaching me how to play Pokemon Gold, and i had caught an Abra. Just as i used its Teleport, some peculiar surge went through the building and now we're in the Pokemon World." Steve explained.

Before anything else could be said, a sound similar to the Pikachu recording was heard. This time, it was a real Pikachu!

It squeaked before Thor fired off a bolt at it. The Pikachu stood on it tail, absorbing the electricity and grounding the excess.

"Such control... You are gifted, Pokemon." Thor said, removing his helmet for the Pikachu.

The Pikachu cocked its head, trying to hear the sound of the other Pikachu that was supposed to be near here, but failing. It now focused on the human that produced such a powerful Thunderbolt.

Thor and everyone else were shocked to see the Pikachu run up to Thor, up his leg and back and unto his shoulder, where it sat.

"I don't understand; you didn't catch it with a Pokeball. Why is it even near you without being hostile?!" Clint exclaimed with a look of incredulity that was shared with him by Tony and Sam.

Thor's Pikachu nudged his helmet-bare hair with reverence, making the explanation click in Sam's head.

"It's more of the Anime than the games here. I think it respects Thor." Sam explained.

Natasha had been the only one who had absolutely no idea what was happening, but she decided to ask.

"You mean you never played or heard of Pokemon? And i thought Steve was an old-timer..." Clint chuckled, adding the last part in a whisper that the super-spy heard.

Not to long after, Clint was on the floor crying 'Uncle!' as Natasha twisted his arm into a nearly unnatural angle.

"I have heard of Pokemon; a very influential idea created by Satoshi Tajiri and picked up by Nintendo. I just did not care for such a game in my childhood or teenaged years." Natasha explained, finally letting go.

"Let's keep going before we kill ourselves." Bruce stated nervously.

The Avengers kept travelling, and pretty soon they had reached a small clearing through which they could see some buildings. The problem was, there were quite a few Pidgey roosting there; twenty to be exact. And they were all sitting on nests with eggs in them. Some were sleeping, but most Pidgey had Early Bird, so there was no question of the Avengers being in trouble if they had to fight furious mothers.

"Shhhh! Nobody make any sudden movements or noises. The Pokedex entry for Pidgey says that they're docile and won't attack, instead using Sand-Attack to escape or repel predators or intruders. These Pidgey's have nests filled with probably fertilized eggs; they'll protect their eggs." Sam hushed, eyes wide.

The Avengers heeded and quietly began to creep on the outskirts of the clearing, trying to make themselves as small as possible. That didn't bode well with Thor and his actually equally proudful Pikachu; they walked normally, but still didn't want to disturb the Bird Pokemon.

As soon as they got to the other side, Thor hoisted Pikachu unto his shoulder and flew through the forest, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Showoff..." Clint grumbled, brushing off some leaves and dirt from his black jogger's trousers.

The remaining Avengers lightly ran through the last stretch of forest; Tony and Bruce kept falling and tripping because of their wimpy build and lack of physical training.

The other Avengers knew not to laugh, because the green veins that emerged on Bruce's neck told them that he was quite angry already.

Finally, they had arrived in New Bark Town!

A.N:- And there goes the first chapter of The Adventures of the Pokevengers! I put some good hours into this chapter, though i knew one thing was for sure; Thor would get his Pikachu. It was pretty easy to do so, and i like how it was handled. The next thing was the fight scene. I didn't want Thor to trump the entire thing, so i just got him whacking Aipom that came towards him with his hammer. When it came to the lightning, not only would a forest fire begin, but they would be exposed and have no time to make something up or blend in.

Tony won't be going Iron Man for a while(probably more than half of the story); i don't want him to be akwardly over-powered, and there are no arc-reactors in this world(Le Gasp!), which means that Tony will need to conserve his 'heart's' energy as best he can, with deadly consequences of he doesn't.

I want you all to give me ideas on the various Pokemon the Avengers should have, since they'll be here a while.

Archivewriter2, OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Avengers decided to lay low and go get some new clothes for Bruce and Steve. Nobody had any money with them(they wouldn't even accept dollars if they did have some) and so Natasha put in her two gold earrings. She glared at the two men with a 'You owe me' look as the salesman looked the group over with a questioning expression on his face.

"What happened to them?" He asked, pointing at Bruce and Clint.

"Wild Pokemon attack." Natasha said.

It was a lie in Bruce's case, but there was no way that the civilian could have seen through the super spy, and the two gold earings, which were the equivalent of two Nuggets, had gotten Clint a new t-shirt and Bruce a new set of clothes.

Bruce now wore a red shirt with a pair of black baggy trousers and black sneakers with white soles. The clothes had special mesh sewn in to prevent injury from wild Pokemon.

Clint now had an oxblood-coloured sleeveless hoodie to go with his white and green sneakers and previously mentioned jogger's.

The town was bigger than it was in the games; it had more than sixteen buildings as opposed to just four in Pokemon Gold. The Player's house was just on the upper right of town, and though the temptation to knock and see who lived there was great for Tony, Sam and Clint, they decided against it. They did look at the mailbox and saw that the family name was Verres.

Having satisfying the fans' appetites temporarily, the Avengers walked through New Bark, but only managed to get to the Town Square before they had to ask for directions.

"Remind me again why you or Thor aren't just flying around?" Clint asked.

"Oh come on, Clint. You can't tell me your skills are getting too rusty. We have to keep a low profile until we can gather enough intel about our situation. Even a civilian knows that." Natasha explained.

"Uh... I knew that! But if we're trying to keep a low profile, then the Town Square isn't a good idea, is it?" Clint huffed, sweatdropping.

Ignoring the two, Bruce asked a passerby for directions. The twelve year-old youngster with a Rattata head embroided on his t-shirt told him that the Pokemon Lab was just down a street he pointed at, but didn't say so before he had commented on how he had known everyone in town and that the group weren't residents.

Tony perked up as soon as he was told the information about the Lab's location, and he rushed there as fast as he could, leaving his puzzled teammates behind.

When they got to the lab, Tony stopped to catch his breath before patting himself down to look presentable.

"Sam, Bruce, you're with me. The rest of you... Just wait here." Tony said, walking in with the two formerly mentioned.

The rest of the Avengers glared, but knew it was for the best, since the trio were the 'smart' guys of the group.

"I wonder if this town has a good cafe around here; i'm hungry." Clint wondered out loud, walking away with the remainder of the Avengers in tow.

Meanwhile...

The laboratory was way bigger than the games presented it; there were different doors leading to different rooms; caged lab Rattata being transported and finally the place where the Player gets his Pokemon Starter from; the personal workspace of Professor Elm. It consisted of his computers, a large birch table with lots of wires, papers and a worn out, brown Pokedex, a few bookshelves, a Hype-transmitter(Pokecenter healing device) and to top it all off, a small container where Pokeball parts were kept.

The three were amazed at everything that was going on in the Laboratory, but were briefly stopped by two Policemen with Pokeballs at the ready.

"State your business here." The first one, who had brown hair demanded in an authoritative tone.

"Oh yeah, got a little carried away. I and my team here are here to make a proposal to Professor Elm; one that will greatly benefit you guys as well as every other trainer in this region." Tony explained, winking.

"Fine, but we're gonna be right outside the door with our Growlithe. Any trouble, and you'll swiftly be apprehended. Any resistance, and our Growlithe will compel your obedience." The second policeman, who was obviously of a muscular build with his jet black hair, growled, leading them to Professor Elm's workspace.

Ignoring the dark comment, Tony knocked thrice on the door and entered without any further warning.

Prof. Elm looked exactly like the games depicted him. The Professor for Johto had been inputting some data from some papers into his computer, which he had then hooked up to his Pokedex in order to send the information to Prof. Oak. Being rudely interrupted was a big scare for him, and he nearly jumped in fright before slightly reassuring himself that he was safe.

"Take it easy, Prof. Noone here wants to steal any Pokemon. Not like you had anything of value to a lowlife thief." Tony said, calming the Professor down.

"I'm still a bit jumpy about sudden occurences ever since that incident with Silver." Prof. Elm stated, loathing the teenager's very name.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. I have a lot of knowledge and a bit of tech, so can we trade? I'm usually pretty well to do, but we're in a tight pinch." Tony explained as Sam and Bruce cleared some of the clutter on the large table before placing the suitcase on it.

"I'm interested..." The Professor said, keenly eyeing the Mark 42 suitcase.

Later...

The trio came out of the lab with some cash in their new accounts, three suitcases and two sleek, egg-shaped black bags.

Tony and Bruce wore the bags, while Sam carried two suitcases. Tony carried the Mrk. 42. With their stuff in check, they asked around for where the rest of the Avengers were and were led to a Cafè, where Thor was getting strange looks from the people around, despite him losing his breastplate, cape, helmet and generally armour from the waist upwards, leaving the god of thunder with just a black t-shirt.

After ordering some coffee for the group, Tony decided to share what he had recently acquired.

"Presenting, the Starkdex!" Tony exclaimed, earning some angry faces from the others in the Cafè as he handed out tiny black laptops to each of the Avengers.

"I want an explanation, but i'm sure it'll involve more theatrics from you, Tony. Let's continue this in a secluded area." Natasha proposed, eyeing the surroundings warily.

"Oh, fine."

Later...

The Avengers had gone back to the forest, this time avoiding the Pidgey nesting area and making their way back to where they had fought the Aipom. The Pokemon had probably woken up and gone away, because no Pokemon were seen there.

"Now that we're secluded, these are the Starkdexes; my version of the Pokedex. They have all our ID numbers on each, so there will always be a way of locating each other if we ever got lost. I inputted some new features into them that the good 'ol Pokedex didn't have. Jarvis, take it away." Tony explained, turning on his Starkdex.

"Yes, sir. The Starkdex has information on all Pokemon currently known; evolution chains, Move Lists, Abilities, various dimensions, Breeding Family and finally moves that can be learnt. It can be used to scan Pokemon for identification, probable Level and Moveset. I have been installed as the resident AI for the Starkdex, and will answer all questions you have to the best of my programming. It can function as a radio, phone and visual receiver. It broadcasts a signal to all other Starkdexes in the vicinity, giving an accurate location of the holder." Jarvis elaborated.

"You've really outdone yourselves this time." Steve said, patting Sam and Bruce on the back.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's get going to... Wherever we're going." Clint interjected.

"What Clint is trying to say in his own rude way, is that we need a plan of action." Steve said, glaring at Hawkeye before adressing the three 'science inclined' members of the Avengers.

"Yes, my friends! My Electric Rodent and i would like to know our next destination!" Thor stated, his Pikachu nodding from its place on its shoulder.

"First, that's not an electric rodent. Well it is, but- Ugh." Tony tried to explain, but failing before scanning Thor's Pikachu with his Starkdex.

'Species: Pikachu.

Proposed Level: 12.

Gender: Male.

Current Moveset: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Thunderwave.

Ability/ies: Static: Chance of paralyzing target that uses physical moves.

Speed Boost: Speed increases as battle continues.'

"Ha! Just level 12? That Pikachu could be beaten by Steve's Chikorita easil-AAAAHH!" Steve scoffed before getting a Thundershock from said Pikachu.

"By Odin! My Pikachoo can wield ligtning as well? It is like we were perfectly matched by Odin himself!" Thor gasped, looking at his Pokemon partner with surprise.

"Well, only a Pikachu or a Raichu can ground electricity using its tail without being a ground-type, proving that its an Electric-type." Bruce explained.

"Back to the matter at hand, Stark." Steve interrupted, noticing the impatient looks that Natasha and the recently-recovered Clint were giving off to Tony.

"Oh yeah, that. Right now, the Bifrost-Stark Portal only works one way, and we can't even access it even if it worked both ways. That leaves only one decision; we follow the storyline. It's apparent that Gold should be in at least Azalea Town by now, so we might as well just travel there. Thor's the only one with a Pokemon, so he's gonna temporarily be our 'protector' since we are a group of normal men and woman to all of Johto at this point that are vulnerable to Pokemon attacks. Got it?" Tony proposed, to which the Avengers nodded.

"Good. Avengers, let's be the best, like noone ever was!" Tony proclaimed, punching the air.

"Tony..." Sam whimpered.

"Sorry; couldn't just help myself."

A.N: Another chapter done! I had alreaady pre-typed this time! I decided to use this entire chapter to prep the Avengers for their journey. If you're worried about their Pokemon; don't. They'll start getting their Pokemon as soon as the next chapter. That said, i hope y'all review! It makes the world go round!

Archivewriter2... OUT!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

The Avengers had each gotten supplies from the small Store in Town that didn't have any Pokèballs, but still had some necessities like Repels and Potions, which the group stocked up on. Pikachoo, as Thor's Pikachu was called by him and consequently others, didn't stay in the Pokèball given to Thor by Prof. Elm(Not unlike a certain Pikachu belonging to a famous young trainer.), and had made the god of Thunder's shoulder his post. Thor had gotten some jeans(with Clint's direction, mind you), but refused to part with his boots. Natasha put her suit and gear in her dark purple satchel bag that she had purchased along with her new outfit.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a red hairband and she wore a grey, form fitting sport top. She also wore black joggers and white sneakers with purple soles and white socks.

The Avengers were currently on Route 29, and had been amazed at the tallness of the grass.

"It's huge!" Sam exclaimed, staring at the grass that nearly reached his waist.

"This does explain why Pokèmon are usually found in tall grass, but still..." Tony muttered.

The group decided to walk through, and halfway through their first patch, the grass

shuddered and gave way.

Pikachoo jumped off Thor's shoulder as a Sentret appeared from the grass. It took one good look at the odds against it, and turned tail immediately, fleeing.

"That was... Boring." Clint deadpanned.

A while later, the group had arrived at Cherrygrove city, where they decided to rest a little.

"I wonder if the Guide lives here..." Clint wondered out loud.

"Even if he did live here, we wouldn't need his Map Card." Tony said.

"We might need Pokèbelts and Pokègear at _some_ point." Sam added.

"This is really nice and all, but shouldn't we be getting booked for the night?" Natasha interrupted, squinting a bit from the midday sun.

"Probably. I don't really think that Cherrygrove's gonna have a lot of people coming to stay for the night." Tony said, squinting as well.

 **Later...**

The Avengers were in another cafe, eating lunch, which was pretty good. Tony had finished eating a bunch of chicken nuggets and now decided to propose something.

"We're gonna need some Pokèmon."

"Why? We can handle ourselves pretty well without any." Clint retorted, flexing his biceps at a pair of teenagers on the table across the cafè, leading to giggling.

"We need to keep a low profile until i can get to Bill, who should either be in Goldenrod or Ecruteak. He's the best inventor this world has of right now, and his Time Machine might be adapted for inter-dimensional travel. Long story short; we have to follow the storyline. _That_ means that we have to challenge gyms. Now do you all get it?" Tony explained, earning various forms of approval.

After paying for their lunch, Tony told the rest of the group to go on to Route 30 without him; he had to check the Time Machine in the Pokèmon center.

They had cleared several patches of grass with Pikachoo beating any Pokèmon brave( and probably dumb) enough to fight, when Tony met up with them, panting like he had just run a 400 metre relay by himself.

Breathless and therefore speechless, Tony just held up seven belts with six shiny indentations on them.

"Pokèbelts. He got some Pokèbelts." Clint said, filling in for Sam and Bruce.

"Pokèbelts? They look a lot like normal belts to me." Steve stated, taking a brown one from Tony and looking it over.

"They have magnets that can hold shrunk Pokèballs. Just like the Animè." Bruce explained.

"Since we're travelling as Trainers, we'll need some gear. With these, we don't have to carry our Pokèmon in our pockets, so to speak. Although they _are_ called Pocket Monsters..." Tony added, finally back in breath.

The Avengers each took the belts and tried them on. Steve, Tony, Bruce and Sam now had brown belts while the rest of the group had black ones.

A little while after this, a twelve-year old Youngster with brown hair, a yellow T-shirt and a pair of denim jean-shorts came running past them, looking very worn out. He had a strange lack of shoes and was cut and bruised in places.

"M-mankey! Run for your lives!" He bawled, the Avengers getting into defensive positions.

Just then, a troop of Mankey, consisting of ten of the Pig Monkey Pokèmon, burst into view. They were holding and clothed in various items, such as a cap and a pair of shoes, a few earrings here and there, and one was holding a large bird Pokèmon beak.

The Alpha male gave out a screech of glee as it saw the group's getup. Tony warily eyed the Mark 42, which was getting a lot of attention.

"Pikachoo, let us wield lightning together!" Thor exclaimed, raising his mystical hammer up high.

Pikachoo sat, looking at the crackling electricity radiating from Mjolnir with an awestruck expression. The Mankey, however, screeched in displeasure at not instantly being given anything as they surged forward to lay claim to Thor's hammer.

Pikachoo and Thor didn't take five Mankey rushing at them likely, so they fired off electricity, outright frying two and paralyzing another. The rest of them had an immense change of attitude as their eyes became blood-red and veins popped out on their foreheads despite the fur.

As Sam dove out of the way of an enraged Mankey's **Brick Break,** he yelled something about them all having Anger Point. The point was proven when a Mankey's stray **Karate Chop** cut through a tree like a hot knife through butter.

"Ugh, it looks like we've found a Pokèmon version of big green..." Clint snickered, back flipping away from a Mankey's attack.

"Ha... You're right..." Tony hissed, narrowly missing one of a Mankey's many **Fury Swipe** attacks.

The not-so-athletic millionaire was having it pretty hard to dodge the angry slashes because of his build. So was Bruce, who was starting to get frustrated, as evident as the green veins bulging from his neck.

Natasha dropkicked a Mankey into another, but she was soon set upon by the remaining another. Steve grabbed the Mankey's tail and swung it around like a sack of potatoes, after which he threw it with his Super Soldier strenght into the Alpha. The bigger than normal Mankey caught its inferior like a baseball after which it threw it into the trees, where a small screech told all that it was out for the count.

Thor threw Mjolnir at the Alpha, who used a swift **Karate Chop** to deflect the mystical weapon. It wasn't prepared for its return, as it was knocked down with a painful crack. Sam and Clint were doing their best to get the Pokèmon off Bruce and Tony, but the Anger Point-fueled Pokèmon soon forced the Avengers into the surrounding woods.

Bruce ran as far away from the conflict as he could, feeling the Hulk pressing on his consciousness. He didn't know that the Alpha was after him. He did after a while, though.

The Alpha Mankey screeched loudly before lunging at Bruce with a **Scratch.** Bruce turned around at the noise only to get hit on the chest. The impact hurt a bit, but his shirt held well against the attack due to the mesh, and so Bruce only felt the small claws in the Mankey's hands. That still nearly put him over the edge, and his muscles started bulging, gaining a green tint. The Hulk wanted out, but Bruce didn't want that, so he tried pleading with the Pokémon.

" **Hey**!" He growled, his voice deeper and louder thanks to the fact that he and the Hulk were fighting for control.

The Alpha Mankey, however, froze in the middle of winding up a **Brick Break** at him, flinching a bit, before anger clouded its mind over again.

"Stop! You're angry! I get angry too! Wait!" The scientist pleaded, launching himself backwards from the fist that embedded itself into the ground.

He kept backpedalling, dodging a series of **Fury Swipes** until he nearly snapped.

"I... Said... **WAIIIIT!"** Bruce/Hulk roared, eyes blazing with barely restrained fury.

The Mankey had leapt at Bruce, but the man had grabbed the Fighting-type by the tail and slammed him to the ground hard. He whimpered now that he saw that the human that he previously singled out as the weakest could in fact be the strongest in this human troupe, which meant he was going to die.

However, seeing the unchecked fear in the Mankey's wide eyes snapped Bruce out of it as he took deep breaths and his body slowly reverted back to normal; his muscle mass decreasing to normal and the green all over receding.

He looked down at the Mankey, who was still paralyzed with fear, and took another deep breath; his arm could probably easily be broken now by the Fighting-type if it realized it, but he had to take a gamble.

"I'm going to let go now, okay? When I do, you won't attack, **okay?** " Bruce said, channeling a bit of anger into his last word, making the Pig Monkey Pokémon nod with understanding.

The Alpha was released, and he picked himself back up, looking at the human that had spared him, his own anger forgotten. He just didn't understand why he did not finish him off; he could see it in the human's eyes that it would be easier to just kill him. Trying to understand, he looked at the human's eyes again.

He saw the anger being locked away behind his eyes, being replaced with silence and tameness.

He could feel the stares of his defeated troupe in the light forestry around him. They were beaten by the humans without the use of a tamed Pokémon, and _he_ had led the charge. He was no troupe leader anymore, and his brother, who was the second strongest, would waste no time in claiming his place and tossing him out.

A Mankey without his troupe was finished; easy pickings for the ravenous bird Pokémon. This human, who was to him the strongest, hid such power, and was not thrown out of such a strong troupe. There had to be a way for him to live like that; not having to always screech out in order to keep himself alive...

He would learn from this human, no matter how much he hated them.

"Okay, Mankey, you go along now quietly-huh?!" Bruce began, being cut off by the Mankey he had cowed into submission crouching low on the ground, its arms hanging limply by its sides with a huff and it looking up with defiance in its eyes, but also what Bruce could only think of, as hope.

He didn't notice the faint rustling as the troupe lightly hissed at the former Alpha submitting himself to a human, before leaving; sealing his fate.

"Let me make an educated guess here; you want to come with me?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow; suspicion mixing with disbelief.

He got a full body nod as his answer.

Just then, Clint trudged in, looking around before his eyes settled on the two. He took a hasty step forward before he saw that the situation had changed.

"Hey, Banner. Everything alright here?" He asked cautiously, warily getting closer in order not to spook the Mankey in case it was still aggressive.

"Yeah, Clint. I'm fine. Everything is fine. The Mankey's okay to approach." Bruce explained, letting his eyes look between the Clint and the Mankey, who had quickly flashed a 'look' at Clint, but seeing how familiar Bruce was with him, sat back on his haunches.

"How'd you do it? You pummeled some sense into him with good ol Big Green? If so, _how exactly_ is this clearing not in splinters yet?"

"I... Showed him who's boss. Yeah." Bruce clarified, nodding, but seeing Clint raise an eyebrow, he quickly added; "But I did get angry. Not _too_ angry, but just angry _enough,_ I think. This looks like another anime instance; he wants to come with me."

"Huh. Whaddya know; Defeat Means Friendship at its finest, I guess, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess the trope would apply here."

"So... Before we head back, I got a perfect name for him." Clint began as Bruce and the Mankey followed him back to the others.

"Oh really? What?"

"Hothead."

"What, no!"

"Fine then; Hulk junior."

"Really. Hulk junior."

"Whaaaaat? You _saw_ their Anger Point in action! Hulk Jr. is _perfect._ "

"Clint?"

"What?"

"No."

"Ugh."

The two humans kept on arguing, leaving the former Alpha to have a single thought;

 _ **"What have I gotten myself into?"**_

 **And there you have it! The Third Chapter! Phew!**


End file.
